Forever
by RainbowFez
Summary: I cant really explain it well. It's something different, something new. We see our Hero's futures and the fate of the world. There might be more than one chapter. It depends on if people want me to write more. There is some Bethan and will be more if there is a second chapter.


I don't own MBAV. This story is different, very different. I'm righting this blind. I have no outline plan, just spontaneous thought. (Rare for me, might be good). I hope to make it long but I don't know yet. I can't wait to see what happens. : )

...300 years ago…

Erica was having a huge party to celebrate her birthday. Even the geeks were invited. She was going all out. She had put a quite a few store owners in trances to pull it off. It was at a huge ballroom, everyone was there. Sarah and Ethan danced together. Erica was happy, extremely happy. She even danced with Rory. The night was going great until Jessie showed up. He grabbed Sarah out of the crowd. Only Ethan and Benny saw. Benny threw fireballs, Ethan shot holly water, and Sarah struggled. It was no use though. The Vampire had come prepared. I the end Ethan saved Sarah. Jessie was staked and everyone in the ball room survived. The only problem was Ethan and Benny. They had been badly hurt. Even though they were supernatural, they were still human. Sarah saved them the only way she could, biting them.

…295 years ago…

Ethan and his friends couldn't stay in Whitechapel. It had been five years and people began to notice how they didn't get older. They told their families they loved them, packed only the necessities and faked their deaths. A huge explosion destroyed the shack a few miles from Rory's house, and the friends left.

…275 years ago…

Erica began to get angry. Well she had been for the past twenty years or so. Rory and Benny got on her nerves. In a final rash decision, she said goodbye. She parted leaving her friends. She still visited often but things were different.

…200 years ago…

Sarah had left the three boys a few times to live with Erica. It was like she switched off between her two groups of friends. A new vampire had joined Benny, Rory and Ethan. He called himself Z. He wouldn't tell them his real name and made sure to act mysterious. His hair was dyed purple with black streaks, was medium height and acted very gay at times. The four of them became the best of friends.

…189 years ago…

Ethan began to feel differently toward Z. The two became closer, they shared their secrets and he even told Ethan his name. Benny felt jealous of the two, Ethan had been his best friend for over 130 years. But they had a special bond. It took four years for the two vampires to realize what had happened, they'd fallen in love. They started dating, and were insufferable. Benny and Rory tagged along with the two as they traveled the world, but felt like outsiders.

…178 years ago…

Ethan and Z had a horrible fight. It ended with the two breaking up. Z left the group and it returned to the way it had been, well mostly. When Z left Benny realized that the reason he had felt the way he did wasn't just because Ethan was his best friend, but also because he loved him, and not in the brotherly kind of way. "And it only took me 140 years to realize it" Benny would tell himself. He stayed silent because things would change. After Ethan knew everything would change. If the feelings were mutual they could be together, but Rory would be a third weal. They hadn't talked to Sarah in forty years and Benny didn't want that to happen with Rory. And if E didn't like him…

…170 years ago…

Ethan and Benny hovered over the band plying below. Lasers flashed in the sky and everyone was cheering. When a love song started Benny looked over to Ethan. Everything about him was perfect. "I could ask him out right now" Benny thought to himself. "I should! I can't hold this in anymore!" "B is everything ok Ethan asked watching the other boy's face go red. "E I need to tell you something" Benny mumbled. "I can here you" Ethan yelled over the music. "Do it" the little voice in benny's head whispered. Without a second thought the spell master leaned in kissing his best friend on the lips. The other boy reacted immediately moaning into their kiss. "I love you" the tall vampire said. "I love you too" Ethan smiled.

…100 years ago…

Gold King Nuclear Power Plant was working on the newest kind of power. All the fossil fuels had run out over one-hundred years ago. The sky had an inky gray cloud over it everywhere in the world. The buildings rose all the way to the ozone. The human race had tripled in the last two-hundred years, and there was little space. That changed when the plant exploded. It blasted apart, sending a shockwave blasting over half the earth. North and South America was destroyed. There were few people still alive, and those who were became sick. Tsunamis hit African and England, killing thousands. Many of the people who lived were the ones with magic. Spell masters had avoided the disaster, the werewolves had fled to safer ground and the vampires were barely hurt by the blast. Ethan, Rory and Benny were living in Denver Colorado when the blast happened. The mountains had turned to sand. They had been blown into tiny particles, leaving behind a giant desert. Erica and Sarah had been safe in the middle of Asia. They were some of the first people to begin rebuilding. Around the world vampires came out of hiding to save the human race. The werewolves soon followed, and then the spell masters. Everything supernatural was out in the open, and it could save the world. Ignoring the apocalyptic world for one night, the two boys had their wedding. It wasn't official because there weren't many churches around, but it was a close as it could get. Rory was Ethan and Benny's best man, Sarah was the rig bearer/pastor and Erica watched. The cracked building they were in was repainted. Sarah had taken paint from a destroyed store. The black walls were draped with white sashes and golden bows. Rocks were chiseled to look like roses and sat around on the floor. A red drape made an arch where the two would kiss. It was the best time of Ethan's life. Both of them had found true love in this crazy world.

…90 years ago…

For ten years the efforts of the human race seemed to be helping. There were small cities throughout Africa and the Americas. England had been destroyed beyond repair. But an unforeseen problem appeared. When a young spell master was working with magic her spell mutated. It was meant to clear an area of disease but instead it shot into her. The radiation around her fused with the spell. She was the first of the zombies. The disease spread quickly. It could take only hours to spread across an entire city. People fled in small groups, trying to isolate themselves. The three nerds took charge of a group of fifty humans and two werewolves. Erica and Sarah hunted down and killed all the infected, vampires discovered they couldn't be infected.

…30 years ago…

Most of the zombies had been killed, but the human race was barely surviving. Most of the world was a desert. The oceans had dried up after another Factory exploded. It was trying to release a cure for the zombies but malfunctioned, shooting superheated smoke clouds across most of the earth. It took years to settle but merged with most of the water. The oceans were mud, and only a few people had water. Every tiny reservoir had people living nearby. Ammunition had run out leaving the fighting to be done with swords and arrows. Vampires roamed no man's land searching for camps to feed off of. Sarah and Erica had made their way to Canada to find their old friends. The group once again stood up for what's right, fighting vampires, werewolves, and other animals the lived in the dirt. They brought water from hie in the mountains in the north. Many cities survived only because of them.

…5 years ago…

A stand of the old disease traveled into Canada. IT moved extremely slowly, but still could travel. To save time the friends ran their separate ways meaning to meet up again. Ethan and Benny fought to the north, Sarah and Erica in the south, and Rory to the east. They successfully destroyed the strain of vires and returned home. The only one not there was Rory. He had been killed by a hunter. The hunters had appeared when the roaming vampires came. After his death the four remaining friends agreed to stick together no matter what. Benny and Ethan rarely left each other's sides. They mourned the loss of Rory but Ethan took it bad. For months the boy was unable to move, just lay around and cry. It seemed like a long time but he felt responsible. Ethan made the plan and he blamed himself.

...Present Day…

Ethan lay in Benny's arms as the sun set in the distance. "I love you B" Ethan whispered. "Promise me you'll never go." Benny had made the same promise hundreds of times but never bored of it. He wanted Ethan to know that no matter what happened they would have each other. Turning his boyfriend around, Benny looked straight into Ethan's eyes. "I will never leave you. I love you more than life itself. We will be together for all eternity and nothing will tear us apart. I Promise" Benny stated. Tears in his eyes the short boys leaned up and lips met. The sun was shining its last rays when they two broke apart. No matter how powerful, nothing can break love.

OK PEOPLE I want your opinion. I could end this here and that's it. Or I could continue writing chapters. MY original plan was a chapter fic but I'm leaving it up to you. Review please. I want to know if I should continue. If i do continue there will be a lot more Bethan.


End file.
